There is known an authentication system that includes client terminals which transmit an authentication request, and an authentication server which stores authentication information to be used for authentication and executes authentication processing.
There is known a conventional clustering technology for increasing the number of authentication servers to two or more to construct clustering, for the purpose of enhancing the processing capability of an authentication system. According to the clustering technology, when each of the plural authentication servers connected to each other constructs the authentication system, each of the authentication servers is set by a user or a manager, such that each of the authentication servers executes authentication processing as one authentication system.
For example, authentication information is stored for each of the authentication servers by the manager who manages the authentication system. Each of the authentication servers is set for each of the client terminals that transmit an authentication request by the manager or the user.
As another technology that is related to the authentication system, there is known a verification technology where a client device, which includes a fingerprint database to associate an ID and fingerprint information with each other and store an association result, executes the fingerprint verification and then the authentication server executes the fingerprint verification. As another technology that is related to the authentication system, there is known a cache technology where a client device including a cache receives authentication information from the authentication server, stores the authentication information in the cache, and executes authentication processing. Further, there is known a representative technology where login processing with respect to a membership site is executed by a server, instead of a user. Further, there is known a compression technology where compression data obtained by compressing information for authentication using a compression method in which a unique compression result where an original content cannot be restored is generated in advance and an authentication processing device executes authentication processing using the compression data.
Meanwhile, in the clustering technology, there is a problem in that a load of executing the setting processing is imposed on the manager or the like. For example, in the clustering technology, when the setting for the authentication servers using the clustering structure is reconfigured, the authentication system is stopped once, and the manager or the like needs to execute the setting processing again for all of the authentication servers using the clustering structure. Further, the verification technology, the cache technology, the representative technology, or the compression technology is not technologies that can solve the above problem.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-256191    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-44442    Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-183972    Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 07-084959